


My Whole Heart

by heyitstk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstk/pseuds/heyitstk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, things could be worse. You could be pregnant. I mean….." He stopped. Their faces went white. "WE are some of the idiots that forgot protection. Crap." They both shot up. After Marcus and Abby got married, they never really talked about kids. They were both just happy with the two of them. But something changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a problem with Kabby. Like a mental one. I thank you for taking time to read my story and using it as an excuse not to do homework or actual work or clean or anything else. So I really hope you enjoy it!

Marcus walked in the door. “Hi.” He saw Abby on the bed. Her hair was covering her face. She was sitting cross legged working on her tablet that was lying on the bed. She didn’t even react when the door opened. She stayed completely invested in her work. That was something Marcus loved about her but also something he hated. He put his files down on the desk and took off his jacket. He draped the jacket on the back of the desk chair. “Nice to see you too.” He mocked. Abby flipped her hair over her head so her face was visible. Her eyes were sunken in and she was giving him the death stare. He was untying his shoes when she replied.  
“Don’t. Even.” She put her head down and went back to work. Marcus smiled. He loved when she was mad. He hopped on the bed in front of her. He pushed her tablet aside. “HEY! I need that!” He chuckled. His legs formed a v around her. He brushed the hair out of her face. Her legs unfolded and she scooted closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They were now chest to chest.  
“Hi.” He smiled at her again. The annoyance was definitely still there but Marcus could tell it was subsiding. His hands ran up and down her back and rested on her waist. His hand went up to her cheek and he pulled her closer. Their foreheads were touching and Marcus closed the gap. It took Abby’s breath away. She responded but not fast enough. Marcus pulled away. He began tickling her. Her laughter made him smile. It was like a breath of fresh air in their musty ‘Chancellor suite.’ He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She bit her lip and smiled. She kissed him lightly. But he wasn’t giving up. He began giving her short and sweet kisses.  
“Marcus. I. Have. To. Work.” She said each word between kisses. Her hands went up to his neck. They were toying with the hair that rested behind his neck. She smiled as he kissed her again. But this time she was quick enough to kiss back. Her fingers raked through his hair and gripped it tight. “I love you.” She said between kisses.  
“I love you too.” He smiled. He began to kiss her neck. Kissing soon escalated to sucking and biting. His lips were so soft on her neck yet so rough in her mouth. She loved it. She laid down and Marcus repositioned himself so he too was lying down. He was on top of her and he was sucking on her neck as she bit his ear. She began to suck on his neck too. They were only there 5 minutes and they could both feel a multitude of bruises coming on. She took a deep breath in. Her hand went to his chest. He stopped and looked at her. “Oh. Right. You have to work.” He said disappointedly. She smiled and nodded slowly.  
“I love you.” She kissed him again. She loved him so much. She loved how after a long day at work, he just wanted to spend time with her. He loved that. As a doctor it was her job to protect and save people. And at that moment, having sex with her amazing husband wasn’t going to help anyone. Except maybe the two of them. He lifted off of her and handed her the tablet. Reluctantly. He laid down next to her.  
“So…..what’s with all the work??” He stared at the ceiling. He knew they were both turned on but whatever it was must have been pretty important. He knew Abby wouldn’t pass up an opportunity for good sex.  
She looked at him. “After Mt. Weather.” She chuckled. “Lots of people, decided to have sex. And I guess they just forgot.” She smiled. “We aren’t on the Ark anymore!!!” She rolled her eyes. She rubbed her face. “There aren’t hormones in the water anymore. All of them adults and teens weren’t smart enough to find a condom. ANYWHERE. idiots. Aaaaaaand nooowwwww. I have 8 KNOWN pregnancies I have to log and watch over. And they’re all due at basically the same time. So. Yes. I will be stressed for the next 9 months watching over these hormonal crazy women.” Her hands flew up and fell into her lap. She whimpered. “This is gonna be so hard.” Her head fell. Marcus lifted her chin.  
“Hey. Take a break. And we don’t have to get all crazy either. We can just talk. No matter how much I want you right now, you just need some time to step away.” She smiled. He propped himself up on his hand and Abby positioned herself the same way so they were looking at each other.  
“Fine. 20 minutes. That’s all.” Marcus grinned. She put her hand down and rotated her body so it was lying flat on the bed. “Do you think Clarke’s okay?” His hand instinctively went for hers. He squeezed it. Their fingers interlaced. Marcus felt the cool metal of Abby’s ring press against his hand.  
“You want me to say yes- I think she’s fine. But truthfully,” He paused. “I don’t know. She’s so strong. She’s so much stronger than I ever imagined. I mean having you as a Mom makes a girl soft don't ya think?” He nudged her playfully. She chuckled and nudged back. But halfheartedly. “Abby, I know that not having her here is hard but I can promise you one thing.” He stopped to think. ”Two things.” He nodded to himself. “I can promise you, wherever Clarke is, whatever she is doing, she is fighting. She isn’t giving up. She is strong. Like her mother. Whatever the reason we can’t find her, she wants it that way. But when she’s ready, she’ll come back. And 2. I can promise I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I will never leave you.” Her hand squeezed his.  
“I know she’s strong, she’s my daughter. It’s just me worrying. And. I love you too. I’m never leaving either. I’m gonna stay right here to annoy forever.” She smirked.  
“Hey, things could be worse. You could be pregnant. I mean…..” He stopped. Their faces went white. “WE are some of the idiots that forgot protection. Fuck.” They both shot up.  
Abby began running tests in her head. “I am late. 5 days but, I just thought ….” She said cautiously. “Marcus. Am I pregnant?”  
He took both her hands into his. Abby’s eyes began to fill with tears. Another bad sign. Hormones. “Hey hey hey. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.” His hands went up to her face. “Abby, you’re okay. We’re okay. What do you want to do?”  
She looked up at him. “Just hold me.” Her voice was quiet and emotionless. Marcus pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face became buried in his neck. His biceps curled around her small frame. He wanted to protect her. He smelled her hair and buried his face into it. Abby pulled away. “Let’s wait until tomorrow before I get tested. I mean we would make beautiful babies and of course I would love to have baby with you. But right now I don’t know if I could manage my own pregnancy ontop of 8 others. Let’s just wait.” Marcus’s hand traveled to the back of her neck.  
“Okay.” He pulled her back into him. Her arms curled into his chest and her head just under his chin. His heartbeat was strong and it lulled Abby away from all the commotion that had just come about. It was just the two of them. No one else. Nothing else. No problems to get in the way. No grounders to pick fights. No pregnancies. Just them. She looked up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He had no objection when her tongue parted his lips. Their tongues began dancing between them and their lips were on fire. Marcus pulled away. Abby’s teeth caught his lip. “This is what got us here in the first place.” He laughed. He kissed her again. “Whatever happens tomorrow and the next day and the next. I’m never leaving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy. This was a great chapter to write. Thanks again guyss!

"You have everything you need? Gun? Water? Food? Radio? Gun?" Abby tugged on his jacket. Marcus was leading another search party for Clarke. They were just going a small ways past the dropship to look for anything they had previously missed. After what they had talked about the day before, he had a new fire in him to find their daughter. Of course, Clarke wasn't Marcus's biological child but she was the closest thing he had. He cared for Clarke the way any father should care about his child. He cared for her well-being. He cared if she was safe. He cared if she was happy. He cared if she was alive.

"Yes. I have everything. And, when we come back, we can see if you're pregnant okay?" His hand traveled to her stomach. It slid under her shirt and flattened against her abdomen. He looked at her. Her hands went up to his hair.

His hand slid out from under her shirt. "Okay." She placed her hand on his cheek. Their lips met. They stayed there until Abby ran out of air. It was the first time anyone in camp had seen more than a peck on the cheek or interlaced fingers from the two. "Be safe. I love you."

Their foreheads met in the middle. "I love you too." They hugged and Marcus released. His strong arms placed her back on the ground. Abby's heart jumped to her throat. She felt something. Something was wrong. Something in her gut told her to make Marcus stay. Something in her gut told her bad things were going to happen. But she attributed it to the hormones. She stood at the gates of camp until Marcus and the search party disappeared into the woods. She turned around and walked back towards medical to monitor the 8 women coming in to check the gender of their babies. She rubbed her face. It was going to be a long day.

Abby couldn't wait any longer. She drew a small vial of blood. The med-bay was completely empty so no one would question her. She placed the chemical in the vial. She began gently spinning it. Jackson's voice made her jump and drop the vial. "Fuck." Abby's nerves tensed. She bent down and began collecting the pieces of glass.

"Sorry, Abby. I didn't know. Wait. What are you doing?" Jackson set down his paperwork and helped her collect the glass. She didn't look up at him. She just stared at the floor. She licked her lips and pursed them. "Are you pregnant?"

Abby looked up at him. "Well, I was going to find out until someone made me drop the vial." She smirked mockingly at him. His hands went up. "I'm kidding. But I am trying to figure out if I am pregnant or not." She bit her lip and tied the tourniquet around her arm. She placed the needle inside her and the blood filled the vial.

"Do you want me to find out and tell you? I mean, last time you were pregnant, you were a little, crazy. I mean at least I can break the news to you in a way that will protect you." Jackson placed his hand on Abby's arm.

Jackson was so kind to her. He was like a son to Abby. "Thank you Jackson." She handed him the vial. He turned around and began spinning the blood sample. He placed the vial on the medical pan and covered it with a towel. Her heart was racing. This was the deciding moment. The moment when she found out if she was going to raise another child or if she and Marcus were going to have some more time to themselves.

What Jackson had told her didn't have time to sink in as one of the guards came running in. "Dr. Griffin. The search party radioed. There was an incident." She didn't even think, she grabbed her med kit and ran. She ran to the rover and brought Jackson with her. The guards began driving. Her knee shook erotically. Her nerves were running high. She didn't know what had happened but she knew people were hurt looking for her daughter. She knew Marcus could be hurt looking for Clarke. The guard slowed the rover down as they made it to the dropship. She pushed to door open and one of the guards from the search party filled her in.

"We were stopping here for a break and we were ambushed. 4 grounders attacked from the trees. 3 of them have arrows in their bodies. Please help them." Abby nodded at him and ran through the gates. She saw 3 men lying on the ground. She ran to the first one she saw. The arrow was lodged in his shoulder. She knew Jackson could handle that one. She waved him down and told him to help that man. Abby was scanning the crowd for Marcus. She couldn't find him. Her mind flooded with fear. She moved to the next man on the ground. Her heart dropped. It was Marcus. Tears fell from her face. Her breathing was shaky and rapid.

"Marcus." Her hands fell onto his face. "I'm gonna fix you. I'm gonna fix you. Oh my god. I love you. I love you so much." She kissed him. He grabbed her arm and squeezed. There was an arrow lodged in his lower abdomen. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to take the arrow out now. Okay?" He nodded slightly. "1...2...3" She pulled as hard as she could. The arrow came out with ease. But Marcus screamed. "I'm sorry. Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay." Her shaky hand brushed the hair out of his face. "Somebody light a damn fire." She yelled. Two of the guards began working on it. Abby pressed hard on his open wound. "This is going to hurt. A lot." She looked at him. He was sweating and shaking. "A knife. A sword. I need something metal. Now." The guards fumbled for a knife. One of the guards handed her one. She placed the tip in the fire. "I'm sorry." She lifted it out of the fire and placed it on his wound. He couldn't resist hissing in pain. The air smelled of burning flesh. But his wound was closed. He wasn't bleeding anymore and they were both fine. Abby wrapped his abdomen with gauze and put her hand on his cheek. He had fallen unconscious. She tried to shake him awake. But he wasn't opening his eyes.

"Marcus. Marcus Please. Wake up. You need to wake up. You need to wake up. Come on baby. Please." She said this all through tears. She hung her head as tears fell to the ground.

His hand went up to her cheek. "I told you I would never leave you." He grinned. She popped up and smiled at him. Her hand went to his face. It began stroking his cheek.

"Marcus. I thought I lost you. I thought we lost you." Her eyes locked with his. He furrowed his brow, confused. "I'm pregnant." The words spilled out of her mouth. She smiled. Marcus looked at her. His hand went up to her face. His thumb ran across her cheek. He smiled.

"Oh my God." He passionately pressed his lips against hers. She didn't care. She laughed through the kiss and into his mouth. "I love you. I love you so much. We're gonna have a baby." He laughed in disbelief. She laughed and tears began to fall. Happy tears. She laughed again.

"I love you too." His hand once more traveled to her stomach. He rubbed it softly. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. They were going to have a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had fun with this chapter. Daddy Kane is my life. Enjoy ! :3

Kane's arms wrapped around Abby. He lay awake thinking about his child. They still had 2 weeks until the baby was due. He had so much to do. So much to do a work. So much to do at home. His mind was racing. Abby squirmed. She began screaming, "Marcus! She's gone! The Baby's gone! Help! Marcus! Please! My Baby!" She sobbed. Marcus shook her awake.

"Abby. Abby, I'm right here. Shh… It''s okay. Ai hod yu in. Ai hod yu in. I love you. I love you. You're safe. Ai hod yu in." He comforted her. That was their sentence. The first time Marcus left for a peace meeting with the grounders and returned, he had said it to her. He said it to her when they got married and when he found out they were going to have a baby. It meant I love you in Trigedasleng.  
Abby jolted up. Her hand instinctively reached for her swollen belly. Her face was wet with tears. She looked at Marcus and buried her face in his chest. They propped themselves against the backboard of the bed. She cried into his shirt for a good 30 minutes. He looked at the clock. It was 5:30. He had to be up in 30 minutes anyway. They stayed awake. Abby placed her head on his shoulder. Her expression blank. "I dreamed someone took her. We were asleep and someone came in and took her. We couldn't do anything about it. I saw them leaving and the baby started to scream. We were helpless. Marcus, I'm terrified to do this again. On the Ark, nothing could truly get lost. No one went missing. There were no criminals. If there were they were….What I'm saying is how can we protect her against things we don't even know about? What if someone does take her?"

Marcus began to stroke her hair. "That will never happen. I would do anything to protect him. I know you would too. Honestly I'm scared too. I've never done this before. I never thought I would want this. I never imagined I would be here with you and our son. I'm afraid to become the man that I was, the man that killed…...300…..innocent people for no reason." His voice shuddered. Abby grabbed his hand. "The man that killed Jake, the man that sent Clarke to her death, and the man that voted for your death. I don't want to be that kind of father to him. I can't be. " Abby let a tear fall from her face. She loved Jake. She loved him as much as she loves Marcus.

"You won't be. Besides, this isn't my first spacewalk. But it has been a very long time since I did this. You will never be that man again. You were power hungry. You aren't that person anymore. You are so much different. You are a kind and caring man that would do anything to protect your family. I can tell you are going to be a great father." She reached up and placed her hand on the cheek farthest away from her. She rubbed her thumb across his coarse beard and down his jawline. She closed her eyes. He made her feel safe.

"Ai hod yu in." Marcus felt at home. For the first time in his life, he felt home. Even when he was little his parents fought all the time. That was never home. On the Ark he was a mean lonely hermit left to his own devices. He never wanted to leave this place.

"Ai hod yu in. Did you…"

"Did I what?" He questioned mockingly.

"...Call our baby a him? Because I'm pretty sure we're having a girl. I can feel it. She feels exactly like Clarke did." Abby released her hand from Marcus's face. Marcus slid down and placed his face against her stomach.  
"Mhm…." He nodded. "He just told me to tell you he's a boy." Abby and Marcus laughed. Their laughter was music that lit up the room. Abby took his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She nestled her forehead against his. He stole a small kiss from her. She giggled. Marcus looked at the clock and read 6. He knew he should go but he couldn't bring himself to it. He got up out of bed and reached for his tablet. He typed he was sick and wasn't going into work. He pressed send and walked back to the bed. He climbed in and kissed Abby on the head. "I'm not going in today." Kane said bluntly. He put his arm around his wife as they sat silently.

"Good idea. God knows when we'll be able to do this again." She rubbed her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Marcus laughed.

"Can I tell you a secret? Before we came to the ground, I didn't think Council Member Marcus Kane could laugh." He gaped his mouth in a shocked and playful manner. "As for not being able to do this again, I mean when this one comes along," She motioned to her stomach," We won't get a moment of quiet time and when we do you'll want to shower or take a nap. Not sit with your wife in bed all day. Trust me when I say, take it in now."

"What about...ya know….." Marcus motioned with his hands and pelvis in a thrusting motion.

"Oh sex? That doesn't happen unless it is scheduled down to the millisecond." Abby thought back to the times she had with Jake. She smiled and kissed Marcus on the cheek.

"Do you want to practice then. I mean, we have all day. You just said we need to time it. I don't see why we can't get a little practice drill in before the big day."

"It won't affect the baby I know that. I also know how much I love you Marcus Kane." Abby swung her leg over him and began to kiss him passionately. Her stomach was sort of restricting so he flipped her over so he was on top. Abby pulled off Marcus's shirt as he pulled off hers. She ran her hands down his chest. She began to unbutton his pants. They slid off with ease. Marcus grabbed her waist as their breathing grew more rapid. They began kissing each other so passionately they couldn't breathe. Kane began to whisper her name. Abby screamed.

"Abby!" He looked at her in astonishment. He began kissing her even harder

"Marcus, it's the baby. Oh my god!" She screamed again. "Get Nyko. Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

She was terrified. When she was on the Ark, she had been 22 years younger, she was on painkillers, she was in a sterilized environment, and she had her husband by her side. Abby knew the risks of being 40 and having another baby but she didn't care. Another contraction came. Each one getting closer and worse. Abby screamed. She began to cry. She needed her husband, she needed her daughter, she needed anyone. She screamed again, this time she arched her back and lifted onto her elbows. Octavia and Lincoln came running in. "Abby! What''s going on where's Marcus?"

Marcus raced to medial. His mind was racing. He was praying Abby would be okay. He didn't know if he could live with himself if Abby died. She was his light in the dark. He sped up. Marcus wasn't going to let his wife die. The thought crossed his mind that their baby could die. He sped up even more. When he made it, he screamed "Jackson! Come on! It's Abby!"

Jackson came running out of Medical. His medical bag in hand. "How long has she been in labor?"

"I don't know. We were in bed and she started screaming. I came as fast as I could to get you. Please. Make sure she and my baby are okay. I'm begging you. Please." Jackson could hear the distress in Kane's voice. Marcus turned the corner, his feet moving as fast as they could. They made it to the room and saw Octavia and Lincoln. Abby was a mess. Her face was covered in sweat. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her head was thrown back in exhaustion. "Abby. I'm here." Marcus ran to his wife. "I'm here." He kissed her on the forehead and he looked at Jackson.

"Abby.." Jackson was interrupted by Abby.

"Got it. Next contraction push." Abby, being Chief of Medical, knew when to push. She knew it would all be worth it in a few minutes. She screamed as she used all her might to push. She released all the tension in her body as she gasped for air. Marcus brushed the hair out of her face as she squeezed his hand. Octavia was on the other side wiping her forehead. She kept doing the same thing over and over again for what seemed like hours. She began to cry. As the tears fell from her face she looked at Marcus, "I can't do this." She was breathing heavy. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her shirt. "I'm so tired. It hurts so much. I can't." Her head fell back from exhaustion.

"Look at me." Marcus grabbed her face by the sides. He rubbed his chin over her cheek. Marcus looked into the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with. "The first time I knew I loved you was when Diana had you in the Exodus ship. You needed someone and I couldn't be there. I knew if you stayed on the ship you would've died. When i came to find you, in the service bay, my chest got tight and my words became slurred. I saw you in that corner, you weren't moving. I turned you around and you looked into my eyes. You were so strong. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you again. When this is over, we can see that look in our baby's 're almost there. You are doing amazing Abigail Kane. I love you so much. Ai hod yu in." He pressed his forehead against hers. Abby sniffled and exhaled loudly. That had given her the strength she needed to keep going.

"You ready Abby? You're so close. Be yuj. Be strong. Like you always are." Jackson smiled at her. She was ready. She was ready to see her baby.

Abby let out another scream. She gave it everything she had. She and Marcus kissed, "You did it. I love you." But when she stopped, there was a silent air to the room. Everyone stared at Jackson. He was rubbing his hands over the baby's chest. They weren't crying. Abby and Kane knew something wasn't right. Jackson put something in the baby's mouth. Abby just stared at her unmoving child. Her breath quickened. She began to sob. She grabbed Kane and sobbed into his shirt. He placed his face in her hair. He couldn't process what had just happened. Abby sniffled quiet and managed to get a few words out.

"Give me my baby." You could hear her fighting back tears.

"Abby…." Marcus called her.

Abby reached out her arms for her baby. Her hands were visibly shaking. Marcus reached out his hands and helped her steady herself. Jackson wrapped the baby in a blanket. He extended his arms out and handed the baby to Abby. Abby's arms stopped shaking. Her face softened. She drew her baby close to her chest. She adjusted the blanket so she could see better. Tears silently rolled down her face as she moved her thumb over her baby's cheek. Marcus laid a kiss on his baby's forehead. He caressed the baby's head with his hand. The room fell quiet.. Then out of the silence, the baby's cries filled the room. "Oh my god. Hi baby. Yeah….hi." Abby cried. "Marcus we have a daughter." Abby reached out to give Marcus their daughter. "Support her head in one hand and the body in the other."

Marcus's heart melted. He knew in that second, he would never let anything happen to her as long as he lived. He felt nothing but unconditional love. He didn't understand how his father left him. He wouldn't leave his daughter for a second. He began rocking back and forth swaying his hips. She fell asleep in his arms. Everything was in perfect balance. Until Abby screamed again….

Abby's back arched and she grunted loudly. Jackson went to see what was going on. He looked at Abby. "What's wrong?" She cried. The pain was unbearable. She made eye contact with him. "Tell me dammit." She screamed again.

"You're having another baby. It's crowning so you're about 2 pushes away from having another child. She and Marcus exchanged looks of amazement and love. "Push!" Abby screamed and pushed as hard as she could. The cries of another baby filled the room.

"Oh my god. Abby…..How did this happen?" Kane laughed. He stared down at his beautiful wife. Jackson handed her the baby. "So do we have a boy or a girl? I don't care. As long as he's healthy and with us that's all that matters." He stared at the face of his daughter. She looked so much like Abby. But she had the same eyes as he did. He looked over at Abby who was holding the other baby.

"We have a son and a daughter Marcus. I thought we lost our only baby and instead we got two." Abby touched her son's face. "Hi little man. Hi." Abby kissed his forehead. She moved to look at Marcus but was caught off guard when Marcus was waiting for him. His lips caught hers and stole her breath. She laughed. "What're their names?"

Marcus looked at his son and back to his daughter then up to Abby. "Jacob. His name is Jacob after the bravest man I've ever known." Abby stared at him. She stared at him in love. She lost Jake because of Kane and neither she or Kane had truly gotten over his death. Naming him after Jake was a beautiful way to keep his memory alive.

Abby let a tear fall from her face, She watched her son wiggle into a comfortable position and fall asleep. "Jacob Marcus Kane, I love you." She kissed his forehead and rocked back and forth. "Her name is Vera. Vera Kane. Your mother was so persistent. She never gave up hope we would make it here. She would be so proud of you Marcus."

They grabbed hands and stared into each other's eyes. "Vera Clarke Kane and Jacob Marcus Kane, Yu laik nau part gon skaikru. We have a family." He kissed each of them on the forehead. He climbed into bed with Abby. She rested her head on his shoulder. Marcus put his arm around her and began to stroke her hair. "Thank you, for showing me the way out of the dark."

"The moment I fell in love with you was when you volunteered to stay behind to launch. I couldn't think straight. I grabbed your knee, trying to show you even a little bit of how much I cared. But Jaha did it. You came back and sat next to me. I took your hand in mine. I wasn't going to risk losing you again." Abby rubbed her son's head. Marcus could feel her falling asleep. He let her.


End file.
